Bram Harcker
Early years Harcker was created in the labs of the Canadian Hapsburg Shelter. During his childhood, Harcker was known as Subject 9 to his "Master" and for years Bram was subjected to several drugs that reduced restraint and other emotions, thus making him a hyper-active psychopath. The only person in Bram's life who cared for him was his nurse, Britany. Bram had a very rough childhood, especially when Bram's Master murdered Britany right in front of him in November 8th, 2261. In 2267, Bram ran away from his master while they were scavenging a police station near Ontario's borders. After several days of wandering Bram was taken in by a drug-addicted ghoul scavenger named Jack Harcker, who taught Bram how to be in control and for a while Bram was happy and peaceful. On Christmas 2270, the man gave him two great gifts: a .44 magnum and most importantly, a name, a father and a life. By New Years 2271, Bram killed 6 raiders with Jack. Jack used that experience to teach Bram of morality and leaving a firm message in Bram's mind killing can be just. Things were great for Bram but by 2272 his "Master" returned with several thugs and killed the only person in the whole wasteland Bram cared for. For months Bram was hunting down the thugs who helped his Master kill Jack. When Bram returned to the lab, Bram was angered to find that his master had predicted his arrival and had fled to the Tennessee-Kentucky region to acquire a lab at the old incomplete Hapsburg shelter in the region. Current travels Bram, now alone once more, set out to kill the only other fatherly figure he had. When on the road in 2273 to Tennessee he joined up with the Eagle Tribe. The Eagle Tribe taught Bram about his culture and how to fight unarmed and to hone his stealth. Bram decided that he could find employment at The Rock and later search for a therapist to help him overcome his problems. In 2275, while on route to Tennessee, he went on an adventure at New Memphis Zoo with a man named Gillus and had a near-death experience. Later he was hired to be a factory guard by George Price, but within a few days was hired to be a personal guard for Price and was tasked with certain missions. In 2277 Harcker became a member of the Mississippi Traders Union in order to help with Price's trade influence, and to get close to Carl. As of 2281, Bram went to The Lexxx, which will get him caught up in another adventure. Appearance ﻿Harcker is a tall young man with a slim athletic build with, dark blue-bloodshot eyes, pitch black hair, 5 o'clock shadow and a short Mohawk, like all Nocturnals he has chalk white skin. Most would describe him as handsome but few get to see his head because he usually wears a cloak or other headgear while in cold areas, but has now started to dress lighter Equipment Bram always carries his custom scoped magnum, at least 12 combat knives, 2 full bottles of Nuka Cola, 3 bricks of C4, a Hunting shotgun and his "Cosmic Axe" (which is a crude axe made from Cosmic knives and has a hotplate powered by microfusion cells built in). Bram wears Canadian pre-War riot armor and a dark blue tattered cloak over it. Harcker has recently added lighter gear due to Tennessee's warmer weather. His light gear includes a black t-shirt (with an eagle painted on it), Hobo gloves, dark blue jeans, M.T.U. dog tags, John's old army bag, sunglasses, and a baseball cap. Personality ﻿Due to his past drug problems and years of abuse, Bram has many social issues, but despite the fact that he has suffered long during his life he has a surprisingly cheerful personality and is quick to mock anyone even at gunpoint. Bram truly enjoys a life of action and excitement, as he even hunts down raiders and relentlessly tortures them and leaves their corpses on display near his house. As time goes by in the Wastes, Bram becomes more emotionally soft instead of more cynical. Bram is noted to be highly adventurous up to the point where he spends his weekends in the New Memphis Zoo or Weshis, doing strange activities. Allies *Dragon Cult - Bram is considered a member, after helping them enter the New Memphis Zoo. *Eagle tribe - Bram officially joined the Eagle tribe on December 21st. *The Rock - due to his employment there he is accepted, but feared by some. *New Memphis and its Zoo - most non-Eagle or Dragon members call him "That Scary Guy". *Mississippi Traders Union - Harker holds the rank of officer and is friends with Carl Applebottom. Adversaries *Most small raider gangs will attack Bram on sight, without provocation, due to his repeated attacks on raiders. *Most people at Union Castle will attack Bram on sight for no apparent reason. Quotes From About Category:Characters Category:Mutants